dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Appule's race
Appule's race is an alien race belonging to the Frieza Force. They are octopus-like humanoids with different skin colors (purple, orange, yellow or green), and white or red eyes. Some members of the race have golden, red, dark, or purple spots on the arms, head and legs. Some have also been seen to have large fangs or horns. Overview A horned member of the race works for Chilled, always staying in the space pirate's ship. Another one is a member of Team Dodoria, and the first one of the team to be killed by Bardock. A member of Appule's race works on the control tower on Planet Frieza 79. Several members of the race were among the soldiers Frieza took with him on Namek, the most notable being the mid-ranking soldier Appule. Another named member who was on Namek with Frieza is Orlen, who appears only in the anime and in video games. A green member of the race, who appears only in the anime, shows Frieza several planets that he could sell at higher price than Namek on the screen inside Frieza's Spaceship when Frieza is waiting for the Ginyu Force to defeat the Dragon Team.Dragon Ball Z episode 64, "Recoome Unleashed" A member of the race with red eyes, yellow spots, and very light purple skin is outside the ship while Captain Ginyu is holding auditions, and he later buries the Namekian Dragon Balls with the other soldiers.Dragon Ball Z episode 68, "Ginyu Assault" In the anime-only Garlic Jr. Saga, Vegeta visits a planet where he easily defeats an army of Appule's race members while searching for Goku in outer space. Other members of the race are among King Cold's soldiers who repairs Frieza''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 119, "The Mysterious Youth" and on Earth. A green member of the race is one of Paragus' soldiers; he is briefly seen on New Planet Vegeta. Members of Appule's species also appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, among the allies of Frieza who escaped Hell. Members of the race appear as part of Frieza's army of one thousand soldiers during his invasion of Earth in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Video Game Appearances Three members of this race are enemies in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: Appule, the green , and the brown . Appule and Orlen are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, along with a green member of the race named . Members of the race similar to Orlen are enemies in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. Members of the race are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha and Dragon Ball Online. A member of the race appears in Frieza's spaceship in the third promotional movie for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. This soldier is also in the 13th promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, along with a pink member of the race. Nabana, Robery, Ramon, and Orlen also appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as alternate versions of Appule (complete with their own separate appearance, voice, and skills). Additionally in Xenoverse 2, Orlen reveals his father was a reporter who taught him all he knows about intelligence gathering which Orlen puts to use as a member of the Frieza Force as his primary role in the army is gathering intel. Appule and members of his race appear in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. In the gane, Appule is a named variant of the Appule's race Frieza Force Grunt archetype as they have the same coloration as Appule and their Z-Encyclopedia Entries refer to both as low-ranking soldiers. Many Frieza Force Grunts were commanded to establish bases on colonized worlds, among other tasks thus they play a key role fortifying planets colonized by the Frieza Force as they set up the Frieza Force's smaller spaceship bases that can be encountered on Planet Namek. Dark Green Appule's race Frieza Force Guard archetype are run-of-the-mill soldiers with somewhat high power levels though possess no special equipment or abilities making them relatively easy to best in combat. Yellow and red spotted Appule's race Frieza Force Scout archetype are Frieza Force soldiers with extensive combat experience and high power levels and make use of a variety of close combat moves, though the can be difficult to manage from a distance in large numbers. The Red and Yellow spotted Appule's Race Frieza Force Guerrilla archetype are Frieza Force soldiers with considerably high power levels though the moves they employ don't differ across race, but their experience on the front lines makes them incredibly proficient and surprisingly dangerous making them the strongest Appule's race archetype in the game. Appule and each archetype have an entry in the Z-Encyclopedia which are unlocked after completing Main Story Evil Emperor Frieza Episode 1: "Hideout on Namek" however the Secrets of Appule 1 section of Appule's entry requires the completion of the Sub Story "Filling the Power Vacuum". In Age 764, two Frieza Force Guerillas and their superior invade Earth and pick a fight with a man in a pink shirt, only to discover it is the traitorous Vegeta wearing his "Badman" shirt. However they prove no match for the Saiyan Prince. In Age 774, a resurrected Appule takes over as leader of the remnants of the Frieza Force on Earth filling the power vacuum that resulted from Frieza and King Cold's deaths, becoming the highest ranking member of Appule's Race within the Frieza Force. ;Appule's Race Z-Encyclopedia Entries *'Frieza Force Grunt' - "A low-ranking soldier in the Frieza Force with spotted bluish skin and an elongated cranium. Many like him were commanded to establish bases on colonized planets, along with other tasks. The Frieza Force soldier Appule belongs to this race." **'Appule' - "A low-ranking soldier in the Frieza Force with spotted bluish skin and an elongated cranium. He was one of many tasked with finding the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek." *'Frieza Force Guard' - "Run-of-the-mill Frieza Force soldiers with somewhat high power levels. They possess no special equipment or abilities, making them relatively easy to best in combat." *'Frieza Force Scout' - "Frieza Force soldiers with extensive combat experience and high power levels. They make use of a variety of close-combat moves, though they can be difficult to manage from a distance in large numbers." *'Frieza Force Guerrilla' - "Frieza Force soldiers with considerably high power levels. The moves they employ don't differ across race, but their experience on the front lines makes them incredibly proficient and surprisingly dangerous." Known members of the race *Appule *Nabana (ナバナ) *Orlen *Orlen's Father (a Appule's race reporter and father of Orlen mentioned by Orlen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) *Bomb King Nobel *Ramon (ラモン) *Robery (ロベリー) *Dodoria's Elite member *Numerous Combatants **Frieza Force Grunts **Frieza Force Guards **Frieza Force Scouts **Frieza Force Guerrillas Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Raça de l'Appule Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army